Solo eso, una estúpida debilidad
by ne-chan D
Summary: No podia evitarlo, mi cuerpo dejaba de obedecerme y solo podía dejarme llevar.   LEMON yaoi GaaDei.   Espero que les guste. ¿Un review por favor?


**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, son obra de

Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pareja:**Gaara y Deidara.

**Advertencias:**Lemon yaoi.

¿Términos japoneses? Solo **uke**(Parte pasiva o que recibe en una relación yaoi)

**Rating:**M.

Solo eso, una estúpida debilidad.

Me quedé observando como poco a poco iban pasando las nubes. Estaba aburrido. Decidí sentarme en el tejado más alto de una casa cualquiera, a modo que nadie pudiera verme. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la tranquilidad del momento.

Cuando volví a abrirlos alguien invadía parte del azulado cielo. Sobre una enorme figurita de arcilla un chico de pelo rubio volaba libremente. Sus cabellos dorados se movían al compás del viento.

Posé mis ojos sobre él, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Sin darme cuenta dirigió su mirada hacia mi. Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en sus labios y poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a mi.

– Gaara. – Dijo una vez llegó y se bajo de ese blanco pájaro de arcilla.

Le miré un segundo y luego aparté mi vista de él. No soportaba tenerlo tan cerca, una parte de mi quería irse pero la otra se lo impedía.

– Cuanto tiempo. – Dijo a continuación, mientras dio un paso hacia mi.

– ¿Qué quieres Deidara? – Dije de mala manera.

– Tu y tu humor tan característico – Dijo de una forma divertida

–Lárgate. – Dije secamente pero el no me hizo caso. Es más se acercó todavía más a mi, quedándose justo enfrente mío.

– No me trates así… – Dijo quejándose como un crió a la vez que se arrodillaba y ponía una de sus piernas entre las mías.

Mi vista no pudo evitarlo y fue directamente a sus ojos. Deidara jugaba con su largo mechón rubio que le caía por delante de la cara.

Empezaba a ponerme nervioso, Deidara estaba demasiado cerca de mi. Mi cuerpo empezó a desobedecerme, mis ojos bajaron hacia sus labios y lamí los míos involuntariamente.

No lo soportaba. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mi?

– Te he echado de menos. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – ¿Tu no? – Dijo divertido y paso uno de sus dedos a lo largo de mi brazo, acariciándolo.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció al notar su tacto, tan suave, tan cálido.

– ¿Qué… que es lo que quieres? – Dije con dificultad, intentando no mostrar mi nerviosismo.

Deidara pasó su lengua por sus labios. Un fuerte viento, que vino de no se donde ajito sus dorados cabellos al mismo tiempo que levantó débilmente esa larga capa tan característica de los Akatsukis.

Mi mirada volvió a desobedecerme fijándome en ese pequeño espacio que había levantado el viento, mostrando la cintura y parte del estomago del rubio, el cual estaba desnudo.

Lo que me faltaba. Mi mente comenzó a pedirme ver más allá de esa pequeña porción del provocativo cuerpo del rubio.

– ¿Qué, que quiero? – Me preguntó colocando su mano sobre mi cintura.

– S..si… - Dije intentando no mostrar esta estúpida debilidad que tenia.

– Quiero ser tu uke. – Me susurro al oído.

Esa fue le gota que derrama el vaso. No pude contenerme más y mis manos se movieron agarrando delicadamente su rostro y acercándolo más a mis labios.

Le miré a los ojos una vez más antes de sumergirnos en un largo beso. Esa estúpida debilidad que tenía a los encantos del rubio.

Aún con nuestros labios unidos noté como Deidara investigaba mi cuerpo introduciendo su mano bajo mi camiseta.

– Tu ganas. – Dije una vez nos separamos.

Cogí a mi rubio y lo tumbé en el suelo, quedando yo encima de él. Esta vez entrelacé yo una pierna entre las suyas. Comencé a besar su cuello, combinándolo con pequeños mordiscos.

Deidara colocó una de sus manos en mi pelo, despeinándolo, acariciándolo. Volví mis labios hacia los suyos, esta vez explorando su cavidad con mi lengua al mismo tiempo que lo hacia él.

Con un ágil movimiento me deshice de esa, ahora, molesta capa. Dejé sus labios para comenzar a bajar lentamente. Besando cada parte de su descubierto pecho.

– Gaara… – Gimió Deidara, cosa que me encanto.

Reí sutilmente al ver la satisfacción del rubio y continué bajando. Me detuve ante otra estúpida ropa molesta. Deidara levantó cos sus manos mi cabeza para que le mirara.

– Sigue… Sigue bajando. – Dijo y yo obedecí sin ningún problema.

Lentamente fui bajando esos pantalones tirándolos a algún lugar sin importancia. Acaricié con cada uno de mis dedos las piernas de Deidara. Empecé por abajo, terminando en su entrepierna.

Sonreí al ver la erección, aun cubierta por la ropa interior. La acaricié, de arriba abajo. Un sutil gemido salió de los labios de Deidara los cuales mordía debido a la excitación.

Decidí continuar mi trabajo, así que me deshice de se última prenda. Observé la hombría del rubio unos instantes para luego comenzar a masturbarlo suavemente.

– ¿Esto es lo que querías? – Le dije seductoramente.

– Si… má.. más... – Volvió a gemir.

Me ceñí a sus órdenes y comencé a besar esa parte tan intima de Deidara. No solo porque me lo pidió él, yo también quería más.

Lamí su miembro para luego introducirlo entre mis labios. Saboreando cada parte del que es ahora mi rubio.

Deidara entrelazo sus dedos con mi pelo nuevamente amarrándola al ritmo de mis movimientos verticales.

Luego separé mis labios para seguir con mis dedos hasta notar ese liquidó procedente del placer que le acababan de producir mis movimientos.

– Aah… Gaara… – Dijo Deidara con la respiración totalmente acelerada.

– ¿Todavía quieres más? – Dije mientras jugueteaba con los mechones despeinados del rubio.

– Si… - Dijo mirándome mientras una sonrisa traviesa se le dibujaba en la cara.

– Como tú mandes. – Dije y subí las piernas de Deidara a mis hombros.

Antes de que comenzara mi plan Deidara quito mi camiseta y acarició mi pecho, parándose en mis pezones.

Deje que hiciera y empecé a lamerme los dedos. El rubito dejo lo que estaba haciendo y robó mis dedos para saborearlos él. Una vez estuvieron lo bastante lubricados introduje uno en la entrada de Deidara, produciéndole una queja de dolor. Lo moví un poco y luego introduje el segundo.

– Duele… - Se quejo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

– Pronto el dolor se volverá placer. – Dije para luego terminar con el tercer dedo.

Unas transparentes perlas salieron de los ojos de Deidara, expresando el desmesurado dolor que le había producido. Comencé a masturbar nuevamente su miembro a modo de compensar el dolor.

Una vez la entrada estuvo lo bastante dilatada me despojé de mis pantalones y mi ropa interior y me dispuse a penetrar al rubio.

– Aaah… – Volvió a quejarse de dolor.

Seguí con mis movimientos en su hombría hasta que se acostumbrara a la mía dentro de él. Pasé mis dedos sobre su rostro secando esas lagrimas que hace poco le habían salido y acariciando los dulces labios de Deidara.

Una vez parecía haberse acostumbrada comencé unos suaves movimientos.

El dolor de Deidara se mezclaba con unos gemidos de placer.

– Más rápido Gaara… – Dijo una vez el dolor paso a ser placer.

Oír mi nombre de sus labios hacia que mi excitación creciera y mis movimientos comenzaron a ser cada vez más rápidos.

Deidara soltaba gemidos con cada estocada, lo que me hacia liberar alguno a mi también.

La velocidad de mis caderas aumentaba al igual que el placer.

Seguí deslizando mi mano sobre el miembro de mi rubio para mayor placer de él.

– Aaaah… – Gimió alto y claro Deidara, lo que me hizo entender que había llegado al momento más grande de placer.

El rubio volvió a mancharme la mano con ese fluido tan suyo y después de unas penetraciones más lo hice yo, aún dentro de él.

Salí de su interior recostándome a su lado. Los dos intentáramos recuperar la respiración todavía muy acelerada.

– Deidara… – Pude decir aun que seguía agotado. – Yo… también te.. te he echado de… menos.

¡FIN!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Es mi primer lemon yaoi así que un review me haría muy feliz. Acepto, quejas, amenazas, felicitaciones...

Hasta otra y recuerden: ¡Nunca dejes de soñar!


End file.
